Mai ' s Pregnant
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Something defiantly goes wrong at a party. Someone spikes the punch, Mai ends up pregnant, and she can’t remember who was with! The only people she can remember is the guys she was with! ( Joey, Seto, Yugi, )COMPLETED
1. Eating like Joey means your pregnant!

( I don't own of the Yugioh Characters!) ( I wish I owned all of them and they could be my friends.)  
  
Joey: Hey Mai, that's gotta suck you have someone else's baby.  
  
Mai: No shit Joey! Maybe you should learn how it feels like having a baby!  
  
Joey: * thinking* Ouch.. that's gotta hurt. I got an idea.  
  
Mai: What is it?  
  
( others listening to Joey..)  
  
Joey: Let's name it Joey jr!  
  
( others rolling there eyes.)  
  
Mai: I'm not naming my kid after you Joey! That could be the worst thing you can name it.  
  
Joey: Or you could name it Seto.  
  
Mai.." point taken  
  
There was a party being thrown for the others, from coming back from Battle City and everyone had practically showed up. Mai was off in the corner finishing her drink off, watching Joey and Yugi dancing in the oddest way possible.  
  
Joey: Mai aren't you going to dance or show off at least?  
  
Mai: No Joey I don't feel like it.  
  
As the dance continued everyone went for the food and drinks that were set along the tables. Mai grabbed the punch and after a couple she felt twisted and felt really sick. Tea was the only one who didn't grab the punch but as she watched the others they seemed alittle off balance.  
  
Mai couldn't remember clearly but she was dragged with the three guys ( Joey, Yugi and Seto) Over to Joey's, as one of them insisted that it would be better fallen on Joey's carpet then a hard wooden floor. Tea had been concerned about Mai's behavior, and the others guy and quickly ran to Joey's to help them out.  
  
(Makes no sense since they were drunk but moving on!)  
  
After having the three guys in the room hammered, with one possible girl that was spiked. There was a possible outcome.  
  
After a month, from the party Mai couldn't understand what was a matter with her. They were sleeping over at Yugi's just to hang out, and by the looks of it, Mai was hogging the food as much as Joey was.  
  
Mai: Joey that's my food, give me it!  
  
Joey: Since when did you eat chocolate?  
  
Mai: Since now give it to me, I'm not asking you!  
  
The others watched as Mai grabbed the huge bar of chocolate and quickly swallowed down like Joey would. Joey noticed that she was being exactly like him, eating all the food.  
  
That was pretty much normal for a guy teenager to stuff his gut up every time he had food laying in front of him. But it wasn't normal for a girl, that was fragile and thought of beauty every single second.  
  
Joey: When did Mai eat that much? The only thing I remember her saying was ~mimicking Mai.~  
  
Eww get that stuff away from me, it will make me fat, and it's not healthy for a girl like me!"  
  
Tea watched Mai continue craving the food and she remembered awhile back that she never drank the punch and the others were as drunk as anything.  
  
Tea: Listen I know what happened at the party. The punch was spiked that's why you, Seto and Yugi were acting so strangely and none of you could remember!  
  
Joey: If I was drunk I would have remembered Taya.  
  
Tea: Then tell me what do you remember after drinking it? ( 2 minutes later)  
  
Yugi: Well what I can remember is that we drank the punch and that was it.  
  
Tea: Well after you guys were spiked, all of you left and lead all three of yourselves ( including Mai) To Joey's house! Also I had to drag all of you out, and take you guys to the hospital remember that!? Do you understand what's going on?  
  
All of the boys: Well sort of,. no.  
  
" She's pregnant!" Well that's so far what I've written hopefully. I'll get some new chapters up very soon. Well so far your going have to guess who she was pregnant with. 


	2. Who's baby is it?

( On to the second chapter!)  
  
Seto: What a second how you so sure Mai slept with someone else?  
  
Tea: All of you went in the same house! And Mai just comes out Pregnant?!  
  
( Pauses )  
  
Joey: ( nods head ) Well ya.  
  
Tea: Are both of you blind?  
  
Joey: No but like we could have been playing video games, and she was already pregnant with a another guy then us. But I know what he looks like!?  
  
Tea:...  
  
Joey: He's got dark brown hair kind of short. Gots tons of money too..  
  
Seto: Hey you pointing it at me!  
  
Joey: No either you, or my uncle Fred.  
  
Falls down sideways on the ground..)  
  
Tea: Both of you are complete morons!  
  
Me: That was kind of odd. Now on to the Story!  
  
Mai's upset since she's pregnant with either Yugi, Joey or Seto  
  
Seto: No one is blaming me this time! For all you know it might be that mutt Wheeler!  
  
Joey: Hey Moneybags how are you so sure someone like you wouldn't do that?  
  
Seto: Cause I'm not a dirty mutt like you! Joey: That's it! ( Ripping each other apart)  
  
Tea: Seriously can you two grow up for once, and forward your attention towards Mai?! She's is pregnant, and we don't know which one of you did it.  
  
Serenity: Relax all of you. Can Mai just get some pregnant icy tests and get an abortion that would take care of the problem wouldn't it?"  
  
Mai stood every still, as she looked apoun Seto, Yugi and Joey sitting around listening knowing that she'd have to wait until her tests came in. But still she hated to know that it was partly one of her friend's baby.  
  
Mai: Even with my money put together I don't have enough to afford it.  
  
Joey: What happened to all the money you had before?  
  
Mai: Well I spent it on redecorating my whole house, shopping etc..  
  
Joey: Well you should have thought of that before you got pregnant!  
  
Mai: Joey how was I suppose to know, I was going have a baby now, and that I was "raped by one of you three?"  
  
Joey: Well if it's mine can we call it Joey Jr? ( goofball smile )  
  
Mai: Even if it was yours I wouldn't name it that.  
  
Joey: Just a suggestion..Gee lighten up.  
  
Mai: Well your not carry your friends baby are you?  
  
Joey: No thank god. Cause I remember watching tv on pregnancies and man that's not what I expected. Man with the screaming and hoar ling and stuff. I'm glad I'm not gonna go through it..  
  
Mai: Well I'm glad your not, Cause I can make you hurt twice as much then that!  
  
Joey: Ouch.  
  
Mai awaited for Tea to call the hospital for when Mai could come in, for the pregnancy tests and determ who was the real " father". She knew test results would take a very long time and she wasn't going to before she was close to having the baby either.  
  
Tea: Hey Mai, they said that you could come in tomorrow and get the test over with!  
  
Mai: How long can I wait! For all I know, I'm turning, into Joey! ( well the most part his eating anyways.)  
  
Yugi: It can't be that bad Mai. At least your be relieved of who it was Mai. I know your going have to wait at least nine months.  
  
Mai: Thanks Yugi. That means a great deal to me. Tomorrow I'm going have to go, and wait even longer for the test results..  
  
For all I know I might be having Kaiba's baby. eww or Joey's for that matter..  
  
Well this chapter seemed pretty boring eh? Well the next chapter will sure enough get to the point, and they will be some twists and turns that will leave Mai angry. 


	3. The revealing the results

Chapter three  
  
(Joey leans ear against my stomach)  
  
Joey: He's going to be a soccer player!  
  
Mai: I'm not even that far pregnant you retard!  
  
Joey: How long does it take for a baby?  
  
Tea: Well obviously you didn't pass health class.  
  
Joey: Well does that mean Mai starts that screaming like on tv?  
  
Tea: Yes.  
  
Joey: all the..(clamps mouth shut)  
  
Tea/Mai: Your going to make us sick!  
  
Joey: That's what I'm here for!  
  
Me: As I was saying that was alittle freaky. Alrighty to Chapter 3!  
  
As Everyone else woke up, no one could find Mai anywhere at all.  
  
Joey: Meh, who cares right now, I'm hungry I'm going to the fridge to stuff my gut..  
  
( talking to his stomach in a baby voice )  
  
Joey: Isn't that right! Your hungry, yes you are!  
  
Serenity passed the hallway as she noticed Joey going to the kitchen talking to himself along the way.  
  
Serenity: Ah Joey? Who are you talking to?  
  
Joey slowly passed looking a his young sister giving him a wrapped look, like he was some lunatic talking to himself like the people they passed on the street.  
  
Joey: Just talking out loud, to help me remind me things.  
  
Serenity: Alright then.  
  
As Serenity disappeared Joey didn't care searching for Mai. As he reached the corner to the fridge he saw it was wide open. Mad that probably Tristan had got to the fridge. So he decided to sneak up on him. As he jumped, he ended up knocking into Mai, instead of Tristan which brought Mai down to the floor. Joey gave one look at her, and saw how much she had eaten that grossed even him out. Mai didn't gain that much weight but still no guy wanted to see a girl a revolting slob.  
  
Joey: Mai?! You practically ate the whole fridge!  
  
Mai: You do that on a regular basses.  
  
As they continued arguing the others rushed downstairs to see Mai, beside empty ice cream containers and drinks that laid a mess on the floor.  
  
Tea: Joey get the hell off of her! You might kill the baby! And if you do, then she can't get the tests done properly!"  
  
Joey paused for a minute, remembering Mai didn't want that baby before either.  
  
Joey: Hey might as well, I mean Mai doesn't want that baby remember?  
  
Joey smirked as everyone looked at him even like an idiot, as he stood there stunned and looked innocent like he did nothing wrong. Joey replied angrily as everyone went to help Mai up.  
  
Tea: I doubt she wants a dead baby in her stomach! Then she'll have to get surgery!  
  
Joey felt Tea pull at his ears again, she practically this time almost ripped them off, how she dragged him at yelled at him in the ear. She let go, as he had his freaked out face on, as he tumbled down to the ground.  
  
Joey: eshh. You always act like mother.  
  
Tea: Maybe cause some didn't raise you properly.  
  
As they helped Mai up, she and Tea just were about to leave, as Serenity quickly forgetting her jacket.  
  
( well they have been in the story just that they were quiet most of they're time admiring Serenity )  
  
Tristan/Duke: You leaving too!?  
  
Duke: Shut up she was mine before she was yours so get that straight knuckle head. At least I have some skill, and all the ladies like me.  
  
Tristan: Besides Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Bye!  
  
( Soon Hours past, the guys were lazy knock outs on the floor. And Tea had just pulled in the car with the results in her hand..)  
  
As the car door opened, Mai, Serenity and them slowly walked out with Mai's hands hand full of the test results, and who the real " father" Well she hated putting " the father" she rather be married and call it that, but Mai and the other girls still hadn't looked in it yet. But Mai, had some weird feelings of who it could be.  
  
Yugi: The test results already finished Mai.?  
  
Mai: Ya I'm too scared to open it. The only two people I worry about, is Joey and Kaiba being the father..  
  
Those two paused for a slight second looked at each other and backed away. Joey then preached to Mai for a slight second as Seto was ready to just make fun of him.  
  
Joey: Hey what's a matter with me being the father Mai!?  
  
Kaiba: Maybe because she thinks you're a mutt and you don't take this seriously.  
  
Both Kaiba and Joey stopped and glanced at each other, then both eyeing Yugi. With Yugi giving them a surprised look of why both of them, seemed to be both on the same team.  
  
Joey/Kaiba: How come not Yugi!?  
  
Mai stared at Joey and Kaiba, then looking at Yugi. With her having a smirk on her face, and on good reason too that she wouldn't care if it was Yugi.  
  
Mai: Well let's just say you two are the worst to be the father. I mean Kaiba cares nothing but himself, and mostly everyone dislikes him. Second of all, Joey you don't seem to take things seriously.  
  
Joey: Come on let's open the results.  
  
They all slowly gathered around Mai, staring down each guy that was the suspect of being a father. She then slowly took her hand into the envelope and grabbed the printed paper. As she was about to look, Joey soon grabbed the paper straight out of her hand, both fighting over it. As Joey tugged the paper ripped in half, with Joey with the one half one the ground.  
  
Mai: Joey thanks because know you just ruined the paper, I have to get my results a second time!"  
  
Joey looked at the paper as they put it together, and the name of the father came up in big bold letters " Joey Wheeler"  
  
" This isn't true! I'm not pregnant with Joey at all!  
  
( Joey then stopped his victory dance he had been saving for awhile)  
  
Serenity slowly spoke up, " Well It could be Joey. But since Joey ripped the tests results Mai's going have to apply to get another one. There is a possibility that this was wrong the first time. Maybe it isn't Joey after all.  
  
Mai slapped her hand against her forehead as the other boys looked at each other, and Joey who just stopped his dance.  
  
Joey: Well if it comes up with my name again I'm defiantly the father. So far Mai the only closest guy so far that is the father is "Me!"  
  
Well what happens if Mai gets the test again only to reveal Joey's name twice. Or what happens if Serenity is right, that someone else's name could put up? I know how badly you guys want to know who it is, but I can say last 2 short chapters should then reveal who the father, really, truly is! 


	4. A turn for the unexpected

Chapter 4  
  
Joey: I'm might be the father!  
  
( does victory dance )  
  
Tea/Mai: Let's hope not.  
  
Joey: What's a matter with me being it?  
  
Mai: Because my kid will turn out as stupid as you.  
  
Joey: I'm not stupid..  
  
Tea: If anyone thinks Joey's stupid raise their hand!  
  
( everyone raises their hands )  
  
(huffs)  
  
Joey: Traders all of you!  
  
( makes a dramatic sense out of it )  
  
Me: I was watching some soap tapes. You can't blame me for Joey freaking out, like on the Young and the Restless. Anyways the second last chapter!  
  
Well as you know, Joey is so far the father, Mai has to get new test results. Will Joey remain the father, or is it Seto/Yugi?  
  
Mai huffed to see Joey's name on the test result sheet, and she wasn't that happy to see it there, let alone wasn't happy to be pregnant with one of her guy friends either.  
  
Mai: No way is Joey the father!  
  
Serenity leaned to Mai and calmly talked to her,  
  
Serenity: Well Mai, it may not be that bad. I know this is a tuff situation to be in, but listen Mai since my brother ripped those test results then you can get another soon. Maybe the first one they handed out to you could be wrong. So just don't get upset just yet.  
  
Mai looked up at Serenity with her holding the ripped test results. Mai was already along the ways pregnant and it was starting to show as well. She was already six months pregnant, and this time she knew getting another test again, would be harder considering tons of Women come in pregnant. Joey looked at Mai's stomach and remembering how much she ate before with the ice cream containers on the ground.  
  
Joey: Mai, is it just me or you getting fat. Cause like before you were so skinny, now your like blah!  
  
Serenity grabbed Joey's ear, instead of Tea doing it, which surprised Joey that his sister was even doing the ear grabbing thing he hated, but at least Serenity didn't make it hurt.  
  
Serenity: Joey! Your taking this way too seriously Mai's only pregnant Joey! Show some compassion for once!  
  
Tea smiled as she had taught Serenity, that works on guys all the time, and sure enough again it did. Still as Serenity let go, Tea was trying to figure out who spiked that punch, and they're weren't a lot of people there either. She knew who ever did this, made Mai completely pregnant, and down to her three guy friends who "purposely" did it.  
  
Tea had called them up again, to get the test results back in, but know they're was a crisis and something Mai wouldn't like either.  
  
Tea: Well she needs new test results.. Alright, booked in?! When? No way possible. Alright thanks bye.  
  
Tea looked at Mai as she hung up the phone, with an upset look that made Mai get alittle mad.  
  
Mai: What the hell did they say?  
  
Tea calmly gathered up her courage and told Mai about the situation and Mai wasn't going to like the results either.  
  
Tea: How can I say this. Since the test results got ripped they said they is a possibility that Joey isn't the real father. But, they've be mostly booked in, for tests and they said that the only time they can see you, is in three months. Really, it's going to be impossible to do it since your so far along pregnant. So they said, they are going to do the results when the baby's are born.  
  
Mai's face exploded with anger seeing Joey with a sly happy look on his face, as he knew for awhile he was the closet to the father.  
  
Mai: You telling me, so far I have to wait until I have them, to determ who the real father is? And that Joey is the closest thing to it?!  
  
Joey: Ya, so far I'm the closest thing you got Mai. But don't be worried if my name comes back up."  
  
Joey gave a huge smile towards her as she hit him in the head.  
  
Mai: Joey I consider you a friend, and if it is your baby your not taking this any further got that?"  
  
Joey: Ouch.. Well I'm still naming the kid after me..  
  
Mai: No you aren't Joey. I don't see you pregnant. If you were, you could name it."  
  
Joey: Well I got you to do that.  
  
Mai felt worst about the situation and she knew it wasn't going to get any better. She was already gaining the weight in her stomach, and she hated that she looked skinny and the rest of her seemed to explode. Plus her over eating drove her nuts. Also just knowing that Joey is the closest thing to the father, and could be made her sick. Although Joey thought this was some fun game.  
  
A couple months had past, and she knew now that she could have the baby any second now, which alarmed her and was pretty scared for the most part. Every one had let her stay put with them sleeping over, to help her out when she needed it. But the most part she couldn't sleep because of it. Joey and the others slept closely in the basement, near the bedroom Mai was resting in. As she started feeling contractions, she slowly tried get up, but it was no use. She yelled and Joey was still half a sleep as he got up. Then Mai started yelling in pain.  
  
Joey: Ok, Joey you can get this under control somehow.  
  
Mai: Joey come here now!  
  
Joey slowly walked in, as Mai seemed under stress and angry but Joey didn't know exactly much about what was going on with Mai. It had been 2 in the morning when Joey woken up, and he was still bumping in to the door.  
  
Mai grabbed Joey by the collar, angered by him, and she could tell that her contractions were five minutes apart.  
  
Mai: Joey I'm not asking you I'm telling you, Get Tea now!  
  
Joey felt Mai let go of his collar as he tumbled back.  
  
Joey: Why should I?  
  
Mai: Joey I'm going to have the baby right now!  
  
Joey slowly remembered the tv show he had watched on it, and looking at Mai and imaging that made him completely sick, and he knew if he didn't wake Tea up then he'd be the one helping Mai. He quickly ran and alarmed the others, as Tea helped her into the car and left towards the hospital, only Tristan, Duke and Seto had stayed behind.  
  
Mai had been long in the hospital room, for hours on end as Joey was trying to hit on the hospital nurses who were busy running up and down the hallways helping people.  
  
Tea: Joey stop that! You can be so disgusting sometimes.  
  
Joey: What happen if they were all men Tea? That looked exactly like Yugi?  
  
Tea: Just, ok, shut up!  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tea quickly sat outside in the waiting room as they waited Mai who was almost done.  
  
Yugi: Hey Tea who do you think the father?  
  
Tea slowly thought about that question and just something came to mind.  
  
" Well Joey is ok being the father and all, but he takes things to seriously."  
  
Yugi agreed as the doctor let them all come in to see, Mai and was handed the test results, and as they opened it wasn't what they expected.  
  
Well one last chapter left, and the next one is going to be none that people expected. If you were waiting for certain guys to be the father, trust me it was hard to pick. cause trust me next chapter has more of a twist then any other one! 


	5. The real hurtful truth

As Mai sat in the room, the others seemed quite surprised even including Mai who the father really was.  
  
Joey: Mai come on just tell us already!"  
  
Mai slowly talked as she held the baby in one arm and as Mai looked at everyone.  
  
Mai: Joey, don't think you're the father or anything, but they said the father was Seto Kaiba.  
  
Joey got alittle upset as he started getting upset a lot. Then Mai handed the baby for Joey to hold on to and Joey seemed to be playing with the baby as though it was his.  
  
as the others were huddled around Mai, watching Joey playing with the baby as though it was his, and Joey couldn't put down the kid for a second.  
  
Tea: Hey Mai you already got a name for the baby yet?"  
  
Mai: Not Yet, but 'm not naming it Joey jr.  
  
Mai smiled as she hated the thought of what happened how they got the baby but she smiled as she then looked at Joey.  
  
They all watched Joey holding the baby, as he was the father and that kind of changed for Mai.  
  
The doctor had came in telling Mai later she would have to call and that they would have to tell the others Seto Kaiba was the father, which Mai plainly dreaded.  
  
They walked in the house, as Seto was sitting with the others as they looked surprised with Mai with a grim face looking at Seto.  
  
Serenity: Hey Mai! Who's baby is it?  
  
Mai sat down with the baby with the others as Seto couldn't care less as they listened who the father was.  
  
Seto: Hey Joey, don't get too attached to that kid, it might not be yours."  
  
Kaiba smirked as Joey got really mad as he sat there looking at Kaiba smiling back.  
  
Joey: Hey you want to start something Kaiba? Cause I will.  
  
Mai: Listen. Well the father they said was Seto Kaiba's.."  
  
Mai had an upsetting tone in her voice as Kaiba laid they're not giving a care if that was his baby or not.  
  
Seto: Just because that's my baby doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
Seto got up and started walking to the door, as Mai couldn't support this baby on her own as Kaiba went to back out as Joey suddenly got up grabbing him by the jacket.  
  
Joey: Hey listen Kaiba. It's your baby and your not going to support her on this?!"  
  
Kaiba looked back with a smile as he hit Joey's hand away off his jacket.  
  
Seto: Listen Wheeler. Your only upset because you wish that baby was yours and really I don't have to support her just because it's mine. I have no time for any of that anyways, and your just upset Wheeler because that baby will never be yours. I don't have the time."  
  
Seto walked out with Mai upset as she held the young baby in her arms as the others watched Seto rudely walked out.  
  
Joey: That jerk.  
  
Serenity: How is Mai going to support that baby then?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other with a plain face, and Mai was already attached to the baby, and so was Joey.  
  
Mai: Guys listen. I know how much I'm attached to this baby and all, but I can't keep him not matter what. I can't support myself or the baby. Soon I'm going have to give the baby away and that no one can force Seto to support me on it either.  
  
( Well Joey seems really upset, and so is Mai having Kaiba's baby. Will Mai have to give her child away? Anyways one last short chapter for this and it's done ) 


	6. I'm supporting the baby!

" Poor Mai.."  
  
Serenity was really concerned for Mai, even if she was alittle mean and rude like Kaiba. Joey had watched the door shut in his face still imaging Kaiba's chestnut hair from a few seconds ago, and how heartless he truly was.  
  
Joey looked over as he cursed under his breath, as the others seemed quite even Yugi more quiet then usual.  
  
" That jerk, I can't believe he would do this. He's got enough money to support the baby meanwhile he walks off with him with his loads of cash not noticing what's happening!" Mai looked over to Joey as the others watched Joey grit his teeth as she let Serenity hold the baby.  
  
" Joey just drop it. Many things have gone wrong in my life, and I think I'm use to it by now. Kaiba, there's no point of wasting time on him either."  
  
Yugi bit his upper lip as he was stunned not even saying a word, to make the situation any better either. Usually he'd have something smart come out of his mouth, but what Kaiba had said made everyone quiet, and mad as this now seemed to be Joey's and Mai's conversation.  
  
Joey just sat down and huffed as he ruffled with his teethed blonde hair, trying to think of something but his mind was short, and fused and he had always let Kaiba get to him, and on his nerves. Tea and Serenity turned they gloomy faces bright as Mai's mood didn't seem to change, and everyone could see in Mai's eyes that she knew if she had ever gotten Seto for the father he wouldn't support her no matter what, and who knew he was that heartless.  
  
" Mai listen. You don't have to give that kid away. Me and Serenity could help you out with him and get the load off your back."  
  
Mai looked at the others and shook her head as Serenity calmed the baby crying in the room giving it to Joey one last time.  
  
" Guys I can't let you guys do this. I mean let's face it this was one reason why I hated guys and that I'm not letting my friends bring it apoun themselves to help me with this child. All of you know you guys have tons of other things to do, and high school and stuff. I shouldn't let this situation get out of hand"  
  
The others looked at Mai as the attention was then drawn to Joey, as soon they heard laughter as Joey rolled on his back holding the baby up ever so gently, but gripped in his arms as a small giggle came out of the child, as Joey had his hair in his face making funny faces like he usually did. Tea stopped the silence as it began to irritate her and the others as she smiled at Joey then looking up at Mai with a bright smile.  
  
" You got a name for the child yet Mai?"  
  
Mai just smiled as they heard Joey talking in the baby-waby kind of voice every person did towards they child and that got a laugh out of the guys too.  
  
" Well for one Joey insists on me naming it after him, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon. Well I have picked out a name already for him. I decided to call him Jake."  
  
" That's a cute name."  
  
Both of the girls awed as they watched the kid never seeing a very young child quite amused before.  
  
" Maybe by this name Joey could be known as "Uncle Joey." Seeing that every uncle I know is exactly like him."  
  
Duke just threw into the conversation as Tristan gave a confused yet amused look as Duke fell back down against the wall. All the boys felt really bad for Mai, including Yugi and Joey considering they were also with Mai at the time when that happened to her and both felt kind of guilty, but Joey was even more upset that the baby was no the less related to the miserable cold, blooded jerk that cared not even for child that was his. Yugi looked up staring at my with concern as she looked down at little Yugi laying on the carpet with half of his body standing up.  
  
" Mai, listen I think it would be fair and all since me and Joey were there when it happened you know to help out with the baby. Really Mai I feel guilty about it and all."  
  
Mai shook her head as she never seen Yugi so concerned in his life before, even though he was a guy and didn't know exactly everything about babies either.  
  
" Yugi, don't worry about this is up to me now. Even though you were there you shouldn't be guilty about it, it was really no ones fault it just happened, although none of us there remember it."  
  
" Well can we at least baby sit it?"  
  
Serenity and Tea smiled at her as the baby's laughing scream went higher as the guy's covered they hurting ears from the painful screaming high-pitched sound.  
  
Joey slowly walked towards Mai, carrying the baby cradled in his arms, as the baby fell soundly asleep in Joey's arms. Each time Mai gave the baby to one of the others it cried but when it was in Joey's arms the baby never seemed to cry, and Mai was quite taken by that. As Joey approached with the small sleeping infant cradled in his warm arms Mai thought Joey was tried of looking after the baby. But as she looked in his eyes she could tell Joey was serious about something, and he looked like he thought of it for awhile.  
  
" Mai listen to me for once. I know I can't make Kaiba help with the baby as much as us wanted him too but sometimes I wish that was true. I'm not letting you giving that baby away Mai. Even though this started out as an accident and all well now it's gotten worse. Listen Mai, even though it isn't Yugi's baby, or my baby for that matter I'm going to help you with this kid, in anyway Mai. I may not know a lot about babies or anything but I know one thing, they need a real father to count on someone to be by they're side, and I see Kaiba isn't that at all.  
  
Everyone seemed shocked listening to Joey talk as he was sure that he wanted to do this. Even though he wasn't the father everyone could see he wanted to be, and know that everyone thought about it ( even his sister) they could see Joey seemed like he would be the greatest father, if it was really truly his.  
  
" Joey what are you trying to say?"  
  
Mai knew he was being courageous and all, but he was damn serious about it and Mai didn't want to put pressure on none of her friends to step up and do so. But as Joey yelled abit, it didn't even phase the young boy Jake, who was still sleeping silently in Joey's protective arms.  
  
" Mai I think you know what I'm saying. Listen I'm not letting you suffer or that kid suffer because Kaiba decides he won't help or even be there even to support the baby on bit. Mai, trust me with the money left over from Serenity's operation I can help you money wise supporting the kid and you."  
  
Mai looked shocked as she stared into Joey's deep dark crimson eyes that lit up as he held the baby looking down as Joey still stood quietly serious that he'd do anything for Mai, no matter what and he kept his promises no matter what the situation, or risk he was willing to take it.  
  
" Joey no. I mean ever since you moved into that apartment with you sister money has been tight with you and you're going to give that extra money you guys really need in order to help this baby out? Joey, no matter I can't accept you were the one who needed money badly for rent, until you moved into a house. Joey your risking everything!"  
  
Mai looked at Serenity and Joey was known to take matter into his own hands at many times, and wrong times but Joey knew he kept his promises. As joey stood waiting for Mai's response Serenity slowly spoke up timidly as she really didn't want to interfere but she knew she had to say something really important.  
  
" Mai, I know my brother really seems to be putting everything on the line here, and yes money is tight but we've got ways to get around that. Trust me, I wouldn't let my brother do this if he didn't know what he was doing but Mai. But I trust him on this, anyways he's got two part time jobs and he'll make enough money to support him, and myself."  
  
" Ya right like he knows what he's doing."  
  
Tristan whispered to Duke as Tea shoved her elbow right it Tristan's guts causing him to huff and hurt under silence. Mai thought slowly and confused, that Joey was putting everything on the line and Joey was alright with it. She was completely quiet and she knew they was no point of arguing with Joey, but she was worried if Serenity and Joey had enough for themselves. Mai just hated being intimated by Joey, and when he gave his serious look she felt even more intimated from Joey then before.  
  
" No reason fighting with him either."  
  
Mai slowly still felt like that as Joey made her felt under his foot almost being controlled like almost Kaiba would do just with his eyes. She knew Joey would do anything for anyone and he was stubborn enough not to listen to others when they wanted him too. She looked at Jake slowly waking up from Joey's arms yawning as he rested his head more into Joey's arms.  
  
" Joey I'll consider the idea.."  
  
Joey smiled abit even though he was throwing himself on the line, but he knew this kid really needed a true father, and Mai needed someone to support her friend or not, and Joey would risk it to help her. Joey smiled as he hovered over Mai handing the sleeping baby carefully into Mai's open arms, as Mai felt like Joey was already the true father and that's what always hit her. He was an idiot normally but when he was with a kid, they seemed to be attached and so amused by him even though Mai couldn't figure it out. Joey then quietly walked to the door with Serenity heading back to the apartment as Mai slowly stopped Joey.  
  
" Hey Joey?"  
  
Joey slowly turned around before he shut the door.  
  
" Ya Mai?"  
  
" Thanks Joey this means a lot to me."  
  
She smiled as Joey gave a small nod and his cute irresistible smile as he walked out the door.  
  
( Ya I know I said one last chapter but I'm having to much fun writing it.!  
  
Anyways just in this story that Serenity and Joey live in an apartment to get away from his abusive dad, and mom if you were wondering.Anyways I'll write alittle bit more each time until I'm totally done. Don't know when that is. But I'll write until my fingers burn! ) 


	7. Joey's wants to be the father

Joey shut the door behind him, truly upset that Kaiba was a heatless jerk and would have never helped Mai. Joey gave a punch to the wall as his sister was up ahead of him walking back to home.  
  
" Joey? I know how much your upset about Kaiba not doing anything to help me, but we can't make me do anything at all."  
  
Joey took his fist off the wall and and agreed as they walked home fully upset, and they knew they would see Kaiba later on after school as well.  
  
It was the end of school Tea and the others had just finished writing an exam as they walked out of school with Serenity bumping into Kaiba as he stood angered with his eyes glaring.  
  
" Move it Wheeler I have no time for you to say what you need. If it is about Mai forget it."  
  
Serenity backed out of the way as he shoved her abit, totally mad as the others waited for Joey and Serenity to get a move on before Joey could lay a hand on Kaiba, or at least try. As Serenity walked ahead Joey stayed behind looking back as Kaiba walked ahead in the other direction, as he stopped for a short second.  
  
" Joey, why don't you try using your anger on something else, your getting worked up like an angry baboon. Maybe you should stop making an ass of yourself in public, either that or don't take my advice."  
  
Joey walked over to Kaiba angered grabbed his jacket with fire lit in his eyes that didn't seem to phase Kaiba either.  
  
" Listen Kaiba. How can you do that to Mai? Leaving her to suffer like that because you're a selfish jerk! You got enough money to help her on it and you decide not to. I think your too washed you in things money bags to even care!"  
  
" Joey if I were you I would back out of it now. Remember I have a strong grip then you do on me. Why should I waste my money on her and that kid? Even if it is mine? Really it isn't my fault and you can't make me from turning back and helping her. Your still stubborn to think that you can make this much better for Mai, and you trying to be the father, but I can see you Wheeler's have many problems of your own. I could tell when I was there that you wished that child was your Joey. But really it's mine and to you can't call it yours acting like the father or not. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut, because nothing is going to make me walk back in bend of backwards for some girl."  
  
Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand a flung it away as he walked with nerve away from Joey, as he stood there angered by Kaiba. And Kaiba was right, he knew Joey couldn't be the father no matter how hard to tried and that Kaiba wouldn't do anything for his own son. Joey caught up to the others as they all went to check on Mai. Joey knocked on the door as she opened it with the baby held in front of her, and Joey could just think of when that kid would grow up he wouldn't even have a father.  
  
" Hey Mai, so how's things coming along?"  
  
Serenity asked seeing the small kid in her arms as she smiled letting everyone in.  
  
" Everything is alright, from aside yesterday I guess."  
  
They all sat down as Mai gave the baby once again to Joey, who seemed really upset. He sat there with the kid making some more faces as he went into the other room to clear his mind and so he wouldn't have to listen about any more Kaiba.  
  
" I'm just upset that the father turned out to be Seto. I mean I knew if it was you Yugi, or Joey for that matter you guys would have helped, but since the real father is Seto it's just not the same anymore."  
  
Serenity and the others agreed as the boys nodded as the phone rang as Mai picked it up as the doctor's voice came from the other end. Mai played with the phone cord she nodded and quickly hung it up.  
  
" So what's going on?" asked Yugi fixing his wavy front pieces of hair.  
  
" Well the doctor wants me to go in for a last check from having the baby, to check with any problems, I'll have to go by tomorrow and see if everything is alright with the child and myself."  
  
Silence came over for a minute was yelling with happiness gurglingly loudly as they heard Joey hit something and started cursing. It was hard for Mai to explain but when she looked at Joey he acted like the father, more then a friend and it was hard for my to think that, but plainly Joey had risked everything just to support her and Kaiba's baby even though it wasn't his. By the time the bed stopping screaming they noticed Joey holding the baby in the corner of the room sleeping, with the baby in his arms both drooling and sleeping all at the same time.  
  
" It acts exactly like the kid." Tea rolled her eyes and Serenity found it pretty funny.  
  
After the others had decided to sleep over as Joey still had a hold of the baby, and Mai didn't want to lose that baby because of that reason every Joey was more attached then she seemed. But when she had Joey with the baby by himself at times she could always see Joey's irrestible smile all the time, and the baby smiling back as Joey couldn't stop laughing and it was pretty plain to see Joey had already fit as the father figure. Mai had already taken the check-up and she was waiting for more results as it seemed like she couldn't get through this, but Joey had really volunteered to help Mai (money wise) with the kid, even spending time with it and Joey did make a damn good babysitter even though he wasn't the smartest person to know about them.  
  
( What can I say some guys are really clueless!)  
  
Joey had promised after school he'd go see her and walk with the baby through the park and try taking his mind off things. He didn't know if he loved the baby more or Mai, but it was kind of hard for him to decide. As they walked everyone looked up to Joey and Mai like they were a couple and they always gotten that complement.  
  
" Hey that's a cute baby looks exactly like the father!"  
  
The man said as they pasted Joey and Mai and Joey wasn't going to speak up and explain in full details that it wasn't really his. Joey just gave his embarrassed yet happy smile as he moved on not saying a word.  
  
" Hey Mai I just find this funny everyone thinks this is my baby."  
  
Mai smiled as she continued walking with Joey.  
  
" Well he does have blonde hair, but that could have came from me. But why don't we could somewhere I need to rest, I mean soon thoses results are coming back in and I'm just worried about it that's all.  
  
Joey turned to Mai turning her around from the shoulder's, as he stared at her with a smile.  
  
" Hey don't worry about it. I mean I'm helping out, even though it is Kaiba's baby. You can't really call it that if he isn't the one looking after the kid. But I promise Mai everything will work out of ya, soon."  
  
Joey just smiled and Mai nodded  
  
" Hopefully Joey your right."  
  
( Well I can see Joey's really attached to the baby, and Mai but will things go better for me or worse? You'll see in the next chapter!) 


	8. My life won't be any better

Mai fell silent after Joey ensured her everything was going to be right. She sat down as she stared at Joey's face, and he looked like the father figure her child needed, but they both knew it wasn't his.  
  
" Why did I end up with Kaiba being the father!? Why couldn't it be someone else."  
  
Mai sobbed under her breath as Joey looked concerned as he grabbed her hands away from her face, as he leaned her into his chest, as she cried.  
  
" Hey don't cry. Listen I know you can get through this Mai. I mean you've always been a tough women and a lot of girl's aren't. I know nothing seems to be going right, but you got to believe me Mai it will soon, it might take awhile. But you gotta believe me."  
  
Joey looked straight into her violet eyes as she was completely worried as she Joey lifted her eye's, eye level to his as a huge smile came over her face as Joey smiled back.  
  
" Maybe your right Joey. But it isn't what I expected or wanted."  
  
Joey smiled as they got off the bench and headed towards her house with Jake fast asleep in the stroller as they stopped at Mai's house. She knew she was going to get her results but she was too upset to even care. After she got the Joey's she felt safe, but then Kaiba had defiantly shown up and that destroyed her life. Mai stood by the door, as Joey lifted the baby out of the stroller, as Mai leaned against the door.  
  
" Hey hun, thanks for encouraging me. I guess that's been the smartest thing that's ever came out of your mouth before."  
  
Joey paused as she was being nice, but the same time he was insulted by her remark as she gave him a smart ass grin that made him, and her fight like they were before.  
  
" Hey you saying I never say anything smart Mai!? Cause your wrong about that!"  
  
Mai laughed as she smiled watching Joey freaking out in front of her.  
  
" Well most of the time you aren't a smart guy. But when something's wrong somehow you just know what to say."  
  
Mai slowly leaned towards Joey's face, passionately kissing his lips as she pulled away, as she smiled and had to get her results back and that made her feel upset, and full of pain. She watched Joey walk away, as she once he was gone, all hope was gone from her. She tugged at her hair, nervous about the results and what was the outcome out of it, because she already had enough pain. She slowly changed as she turned off the lights and fell into the pitch blackness as she shut her eyes, as the baby soon went quiet in his crib.  
  
" How can I trust someone's words that my life is going to get better? It only seems to be getting worse, knowing Kaiba was the real heartless father. If he doesn't give a damn neither should I. But every time Joey is around Jake, they seem so attach to each other like he was actually the true father. But he's trying to help me, but he knows it hurts him considering it isn't his. Pretty soon, he'll have a real father who cares about him, just like Joey does."  
  
( Man life seems to suck, and Joey can't handle the truth that Mai's baby isn't his. Will Mai ever find a real father?) 


	9. Depending on results

As morning arose she heard loud knocking on the door, that instantly woke Mai up as the baby began to scream from the loud, noises that came from the front door. She slowly opened the door, to see all the others awake as Mai look dead and beat as they proceeded in.  
  
" Man Mai, you look like you had no sleep!"  
  
Yelled Tristan as she looked at her dark circles under her eyes, and it was quite surprising to see her without the fashionable clothing, or make-up she took hours to put on.  
  
" Tristan if I knew you guys were coming this early I would have done myself up!"  
  
She said as everyone sat down, as she brought out the cute baby as Serenity and Tea went to grab ahold of him. Joey still remembered when Mai kissed him yesterday, but he knew that was pretty much a one time thing only. She got dressed as she sat down, still tried and stressed.  
  
" Hey Mai, when are you going to get your results?"  
  
Joey questioned as she smirked as he stole Jake from the girl's, as Jake didn't seem to happy staying with the girl's. Mai dropped her head as she gave a weak smile.  
  
" Well today. I'm just worried about what's going to be on it and all. I'm just too scared to read it, if it is bad or good. But I doubt it will be anything that will change this problem."  
  
The others nodded as she was ready to go to get the results, as the guy's decided to stay at her place, and let the girl's talk it over.  
  
" Hey Joey give Jake back, I'm bringing the kid with me!"  
  
Tea shouted which made the kid violently scream loudly as Yugi plugged his small ears hard, drilling his ear into his skull.  
  
" Tea I don't think you should have done that."  
  
Yugi said as the baby yelled louder as Joey held on to the kid making him stop crying which made Tea upset that the kid would be quiet with him, but not her.  
  
" Mai I'll look after Jake while you guys go on ahead with the results. I promise you'll be alright."  
  
Mai nodded as she nervously got into the car and drove to the doctor's as they waited short minutes in the waiting room.  
  
" Mai you seem nervous.. Don't be."  
  
Serenity tried calming her down as she put her hand on her shaking hand as Mai smile as Serenity was cute trying to make the so called tough Mai calm. Mai laughed as she thanked her as Tea was reading the magazines near the piles books as she tried relaxing herself. Soon the doctor called her in, as she left the other two girl's as she got in. Mai took a seat as he checked things over, and her blood and etc.. Mai could feel her tense up and freeze when the doctor asked her questions but after Serenity reminded and Joey did she felt safer. He grabbed out the envelope as he looked concern if Mai wasn't going to like what was in there.  
  
" Mai, I checked everything through the results and the young kid Jake is perfectly fine after that delivery, but there might be something that might shock you that had shown up through your tests results. Open it once you get back, and this paper has everything truthful so don't be surprised what's on there."  
  
Mai nodded as she was concerned wondering what other type of hell awaited her, and her young month old child Jake. She slowly walked out with the envelope in her hands as the girl's dropped the magazines and headed for the door.  
  
" I'm guessing whatever is in there Mai isn't exactly good is it?"  
  
Tea questioned as they jogged down the impossible long stairs until they reached the empty parking lot. Mai gave a concerned look and nodded. Her head was flooded with so many horrible things that she couldn't set herself straight. She felt like she might as well give up on the kid as her life, and his was only going to get worst, and she knew no kid deserves to suffer for her problems.  
  
" No it isn't. He said I might be surprised what it on the test results. He said it was something unexpected and that I may not be pleased with. I might as well give Jake away since my life is getting worse, and that will mean his will, and I'm not putting him through that."  
  
Serenity grabbed her arm, and surprisingly slapped her in the face, as stunned silence filled between the three. Serenity looked like she was going to make Mai cry, but she knew she was only trying to get Mai to realize that giving the baby way wasn't the best idea. Mai could feel the burning slap mark on her right cheek, as she didn't ever expect Serenity to even do that either.  
  
" Thanks I needed that."  
  
Mai said as she rubbed her face as Serenity took her hand away as Tea stared at both of them oddly as it look like it hurt Mai.  
  
" Well Mai you need to realize it won't be all bad. But giving away the kid Mai!? Mai the kid may have came as an accident but you don't need to treat him like one!"  
  
Serenity said as they almost reached her house as Tea took a damp cloth and dabbed Mai's partly bleeding cheek, that had only been the cause of Serenity's finger nails digging into her skin.  
  
" Is that better?"  
  
Tea asked as they pulled into the driveway as she took the cold, damp cloth away from her burning, stinging face.  
  
" Ya thanks."  
  
They walked in, as Mai held the results tight in her sweaty palms as the guy's noticed Mai's slap print across her face as she sat into the comfortable sofa.  
  
" So what did he say?"  
  
Yugi asked as he ripped the bottom's of his torn, worn out jeans as he was doing ever since they left for the results.  
  
" Well something in there is unexpected surprise and I may not like it. Hopefully it won't make my life any worse."  
  
Mai sulked as Joey could see her cheek bleed abit more, as she was trying to hold on to the tired baby that kept slipping through his hands.  
  
" What happened to your face?!"  
  
As it got redder as Serenity's hair. Serenity smiled as she admitted she did it.  
  
" The only reason I did it because Mai wanted to give up Jake right there and then. I had to smack some sense into her cause she wouldn't listen to us!"  
  
Joey nodded as Mai slowly open the results as she looked at the writing.  
  
" This wasn't what I expected!"  
  
( I wonder if it is bad, or good? Or maybe she might have to give up Jake after all! Well this time one more chapter seriously no jokes.) 


	10. the real father

Mai looked surprised at the sheet, and the others couldn't tell if she was excited or disappointed at that point, but she threw the paper as a small smile grew on her unhappy face as she looked at Jake. Soon Mai went over to Joey as she knocked him to the ground as she hugged him, and Joey was quite surprised.  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
The others said as Mai rested apoun Joey, as she was down flat on the floor.  
  
Everyone else read that in the results the real father wasn't Seto, it was a minor miscalculation and the DNA test proved that Joey Wheeler was the real father.  
  
" Joey, I know Seto was the father and all, but really when I looked at the results they made a minor calculation that means Seto wasn't the father."  
  
Joey looked shocked as Seto wasn't the father but he knew it would have to be between him and Yugi, as the others plainly looked at the sheet as they smiled.  
  
" Who the heck was the father then? If it isn't him then it's between me or yug."  
  
Joey yelled Serenity held Jake, who was always sleeping but opened his eyes to the sounds of the noises.  
  
" Joey you were right about something. That soon everything would be ok, and I've been that tough girl even since this happened. But the Joey when I saw you with Jake you looked like the father, but no one can pretend to be one. This time you don't have to."  
  
Joey paused still pinned down as he wasn't taking in everything Mai was saying.  
  
" That means what?"  
  
Mai got alittle angry as she unpinned Joey giving him a glare as the other's had sweat marks going down they're faces.  
  
" Joey it means you're the father!"  
  
Yugi and Serenity yelled as Joey had his cute smile as he was relieved that the father after all wasn't Kaiba and it had been Joey all along. Joey looked into Mai's eyes as he passionately kissed her soft lips, as Mai ruffled his beautiful, teased blonde hair as both were happy it hadn't been Seto. The boys never liked this kind of crap, as Serenity and Tea smiled as the boys were happy but bummed out.  
  
" What are you guys trying to do make another baby?"  
  
Duke said as Joey glared over Mai's shoulder as Serenity hit Duke in the head so he would shut his mouth from being rude. Both of they're lips pulled away as they were breathless.  
  
" Mai what did I tell you, everything was going to be alright."  
  
Joey smiled as Mai looked at her fingernails.  
  
" Well I just couldn't believe you then, and I had problems.  
  
Mai never seemed to stop as Joey kissed her again and to cut her off, about what had happened making her realize at what was happening now.  
  
" I guess Joey is the real father. And Joey between me, you and Seto. I knew the most deserving was you since you were so caring for Mai, and Jake."  
  
Yugi smiled as Joey thanked him as Joey never felt happier in his life then before.  
  
" Well Joey you are that real father I was looking for."  
  
Mai smiled as Joey pulled something out of his back pocket, as tea held onto little Jake as they placed him into his crib. Joey opened the small, dark, velvet violet box that only contained something that drove any girl wild, but more to it then that.  
  
" I was saving this for a certain occasion."  
  
Joey smiled as he putted the box up, revealing a beautiful, white, and purple diamond as he placed it on Mai's slender finger. Mai was pretty shocked as well as the others as he gave that to her, with a huge smile.  
  
" Well you wanted me to be the true father, and that's what I'm going to be."  
  
It had only be a pretty engagement ring, but Mai was thrilled because she knew what that meant. Joey smiled as he stated something that was true and Mai would never forget.  
  
" Joey never breaks a promise, I promise you that."  
  
( It's completed! Yay! Well I'm glad it isn't Seto either. ( not trying to make people who like Seto or Seto/Mai mad well I don't mind that couple actually.) I thought Joey would be cute with the baby and all, and yea just gotta think about it for yourselves.) 


End file.
